kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Island Club
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: In the Club Now that we have completed the botanical garden, my next goal is to build a country club! A place where we all can go in our best attire and be together! Maybe play some croquet and drink iced tea. That sounds brilliant, doesn't it? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the debris! Tap the Royal Island Club to clear the vines. : 00:10:00 Oh my! We can definitely make this building work! I think we just need to add a few more additions so it can be more accommodating. You know... just in case we have visitors over! TASK COMPLETE! “This will be just like the one in the southwest of London!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: See the Seeds? So I don't know about you, but I have never played croquet on sand. We should search the Jungle for grass seeds! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the seeds! Tap the Grass Seeds to collect. : 01:00:00 Fantastic find! Let's hurry back and plant these seeds! TASK COMPLETE! “Let's hope this grass grows up fast.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Grab the Seeds Our country club is coming along very nicely. Help me plant some of these great grass seeds we found in the Jungle. Hopefully, they will grow into the perfect lawn to play croquet on! ☐ Plant the grass seeds! Tap the Royal Island Club to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Brilliant work, mate! But in the future, please give me a head's up if you are going to plant seeds with Violet. TASK COMPLETE! “There's always a next time, mate!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: That's the Wicket! Now that the grass is growing so gorgeously, we need to get the croquet equipment ready! I think if we search the Island we will come across something splendid! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 Is that a wicket down there? Oh my, that would be absolutely amazing! TASK COMPLETE! “What a lucky find!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wicket Good! We are quite the team, aren't we? Help me place the wicket on the far end of the lawn. ☐ Put the wicket on the lawn! Tap the Royal Island Club to upgrade. : 06:00:00 This bamboo wicket seems extra sturdy! I can't wait to play a game as soon are we are done. But of course, we need a few more things before we can play... TASK COMPLETE! “The lady who rode her broom to the game was a wicket witch.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wood I? I hear Miss Violet is putting together a croquet field for us to play on. I have always wanted to play the game, but never had the change. It looks like a great time! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 Ben! You have never played croquet before? It is such fun, I promise. You absolutely must play a game with me. TASK COMPLETE! “All of my friends have played croquet back home. Why hasn't Ben?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wood You Teach Me? I can't wait to play, Miss Violet! You might have to show me the rules first though... ☐ Put the croquet balls on the lawn. Tap the Royal Island Club to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Brilliant work, mate! Miss Violet probably does not realize this, but I have never even been to a country club before! TASK COMPLETE! “Those places were too posh for just a deckhand like me...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Mallet Me In It would be my pleasure to show you how to play! The only piece of equipment we need now is a mallet, preferable made out of wood. Let's see if we can get lucky again and find one in the Jungle! ☐ Search the Jungle for a mallet. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the wood mallet! Tap the Wood Mallet to collect. : 01:00:00 This is precisely what I was referring to! This wooden mallet we found is the perfect size. Great find! TASK COMPLETE! “Now we have everything we need to play!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Play Some Croquet Okay, Ben, let me show you how to play. It is fairly simple, you just have to drive these balls down the course. The most points after the third round wins! ☐ Show Ben how to play croquet. Tap the Royal Island Club to complete. : 08:00:00 Wow, Miss Violet! You are quite the expert with the mallet! Those croquet balls went flying down the lawn! TASK COMPLETE! “This is actually quite fun, but I still prefer cricket!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=12 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest='Bout Time for Botany |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-02 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.